How Zhu Get Ahead In Advertising
August 21, 2017 August 22, 2017 | run = 22 minutes | sister = Ball in a Day's Work | writer = Andrew Harrison | director = Mike Fallows | storyboard = Steve Remen | previous = Ball in a Day's Work | next = Zhuper Girl in a Jam }} "How Zhu Get Ahead In Advertising" (listed in some TV guides as How Zhu Get Ahead in Advertising) is the 2nd part, of the 23rd episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie and the Zhu's make a commercial to get her parents plumbing company more business. Cast * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse * Zachary Bennett as Stanley Pamplemousse Plot The episode begins with Ellen, and Stanley, getting ready for work after that they leave to go to work. Frankie, then gets snacks for her and the ZhuZhus, after that Chunk, asks what Num Nums, is watching and is upset to see that it is knit knit knots, he then changes the channel to baby wrestling, then Mr. Squiggles, changes it to Science Science Science, They then fight for the remote until Frankie, enters the room and tells them they can eat their snacks outside. Pipsqueak, then asks Frankie, what commercial is on tv they watch it, and are upset to learn that the product will stop people from calling a plumber again. Frankie, then says to compete with that commercial they need to make a better plumbing commercial. Frankie, then decides to record a commercial, for it in the bathroom. She first tries to record one with Chunk however he says it is boring and Frankie, agrees with him and decide to record one with her parents in it, since they are at work she has Num Nums, and Mr. Squiggles, are dressed up as her parents in the commercial. They record the commercial however Frankie, wonders if they are going big enough and decides to record a more exciting commercial. After recording the commercial Frankie, edits it and watches it with the ZhuZhus, on her computer. The next morning Frankie, and the ZhuZhus, wake up to her parents getting a lot of phone calls and Stanley, asks her if she can handle the calls she says she will be happy to and her parents leave. The Clog Kaboomer, that Mr. Squiggles, orders then arrives and he takes it upstairs to see what it can do. It then shows Pipsqueak, and Frankie, answering phone calls then Chunk, enters the kitchen and says the commercial has over 1 million views. Frankie, then tells Stanley, there is an emergency at 21 Elm, and to get there as fast as he can. He hangs up and then says assuming if the call to wrangle birds of prey in the park goes smoothly he then is able to get the bird to land on a plunger, it then goes to her telling Ellen, that there is a pluming issue at 525 Pleasantview drive, and has no idea what plumbing issue it is, It then shows Ellen, in a tree rescuing a kitten. It then shows her trying to tell Stanley, the address where another pluming issue is going on however he says he has his hands full working on a airplane and will call her back, it then shows her asks if her mom is still there on the phone while she is changing a tire on a go kart, It then shows her pretending a wrench is a guitar at a Jessica Beeker concert, then it shows Stanley, chasing a Skunk, and being chased by a Moose, and then it shows Ellen, juggling at a birthday party. Afterwards it goes back to the house where Stanley, says he thinks that is a new record for calls in one day Frankie, then says the commercial worked, and Ellen, says that is why they got calls that did not involve plumbing. It then shows Mr. Squiggles, seeing what the Clog Kaboomer, can do, it then goes back to Frankie, and her parents where Stanley, asks why did they make that commercial and she said they saw a commercial for the Clog Kaboomer. They then run to the bathroom where it shows the toilet overflowing and Mr. Squiggles, says the test on it are inconclusive, Ellen, then says it has been around for years and it does not worry them Stanley, then says it always causes toilets to overflow and it gives them more work. They then go to the hallway where Frankie, says they did not need the commercial after all and Ellen, says it is a great commercial if they wanted to do a lot of work around town, but they don't and Frankie, says it is time to take the commercial down. Broadcast * Canada: August 22, 2017 on YTV * United States: August 21, 2017 on Disney Channel Trivia *Swing Girl and her guardian are shown watching Ellen juggle plungers. References Category:Season 1 episodes